


I Hate You

by ShenanigansEnsue



Series: Shenanigans and Imagines [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Friendship, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue
Summary: Based on Sentence Prompt #46 - "I hate you"Requested Anomalously





	I Hate You

           “You seemed to be just as bored as I was,” Phasma commented as you walked out of the board room.

            A small smile escaped your lips.  “The general does seem to go on at times.”

            It was always difficult to tell her emotions under her chrome mask, but judging by her body language she seemed to agree with you.  

            Phasma was a soldier through and through.  She preferred action over the bureaucracy Hux reveled in.  Out thinking and under cutting his competitors for Supreme Leader Snoke’s approval brought him just as much pleasure as ordering around his subordinates.  For that reason alone, you preferred Phasma’s company.  She was just as ruthless as Hux, but there was a direct honesty that you couldn’t help but appreciate, as well as an understanding that her subordinates were the people she must put the most trust in. 

            “Will I see you in the sparring ring,” she asked.  “It’s been some time.”

            “My apologizes Captain,” you said.  “I must get these filed for the general immediately or he’ll have my head.”

            You were General Hux secretary, a position which required absolute perfection as far as he was concerned.  When he told you to do anything, it meant he wanted it done yesterday.

Phasma nodded in understanding, duty was duty after all.

            “Perhaps tomorrow,” you suggested.  “I must give you a chance to regain your title.”

            “One victory does not make you a conqueror,” she said stiffly.

            “No,” you admitted, smiling a little at her frustration.  “But it is still a victory all the same.”

            Phasma turned to you as if to say something, when a Stormtrooper approached her.

            “Captain,” he said, saluting her.  “General Hux wishes to speak with you.”

            “I will be there immediately,” she said.  She then turned to you.  “Lieutenant.”

            You nodded in acknowledgement just as she turned to follow the Stormtrooper.

            You made your way to your quarters and immediately went to work sorting through the files.  Most of it was general orders to the Stormtroopers, schedules and positioning around the Finalizer.  You dug deeper and soon found what you were looking for.  Hux had been ordering more and more kyber crystals to be mined off various planets within the First Order’s control, for what end, you had no idea. 

           You knew kyber crystals were used in lightsabers. 

           Could he be mining them to help build Snoke’s army? 

           You shook the notion.  He wouldn’t need that much, besides a kyber crystal was supposed to be chosen by the light saber’s creator, not assigned to them.  Another idea had been plaguing your mind, but you hoped you were wrong. 

           Kyber crystals were used in the formation of the Death Star.

           Your jaw clenched involuntarily at the thought.  No, the republic destroyed the Death Star’s blue prints as soon as they took back Coruscant.  But then again, many of the First Order had worked directly under the Emperor during the height of his rein.  Could it be possible they somehow saved the records?

           You pulled the flight schedules for the shipments and made a quick copy as well as troop stations around the galaxy.

           You then pulled out your scrambler, typing in your clearance code. 

           “This is Captain Y/L/N reporting in,” you said into your com link.

           “Captain,” General Organa greeted.  “You’re late, any trouble.”

           “None ma’am, a meeting went on later than usual.  I have the scheduling for First Order shipments, sending them to you now.”

           “Good work,” she said.  There was a pause as the information came in.  “They seem to be escalating their efforts.”

           “It appears so,” you agreed with a grimace, “but I’m not sure what for.  Whatever Hux is planning he’s keeping it close to the chest.  I doubt anyone besides Kylo Ren and Snoke are aware.”

           “Keep an eye on it,” she commented.  “Report in should you find anything.”

           “Yes ma’am, over and out.”

           You turned off your comm link and scrambler, hiding them in the chest beside your desk.

           You had been spying for the Resistance for almost two years now. A lot of hand shaking, charm, and luck got you to the position you had now.  You read everything that passed over General Hux’s desk from troop schedules to spy locations.  You were required in every general meeting and were only barred from speaking directly with Snoke.  He trusted you as much as a man like him could.  You did your job and did your job well, so well that he never suspected a thing.

           You felt no guilt in betraying General Hux.  He was a spiteful man and represented everything you loathed about the First Order.  He was a man driven by ambition and blind to the damage he left behind.  The other officers weren’t much better.  The older ones wanted to return to the glory of the Empire. The younger ones were brainwashed by their parents to believe the subjugation of the galaxy was the only way to rule it.

           The only time you felt a pang of guilt was when you thought of Captain Phasma finding out your treachery. She was one of the few officer’s you respected and the only one to offer you even a small amount of friendship. You often played with the idea of trying to get her to join the Resistance, but you knew it would never happen.  She was a woman of duty and her duty was to the First Order.  Asking her to betray the First Order would be like asking you to betray the Resistance.

* * *

 

           The next morning you woke up bright and early as usual.  You put on your perfectly pressed uniform and began to do your hair when you heard your door slide open.  Your senses went instantly on alert.  As quietly as possible you pulled a compact blaster out of one of the drawers, and tucked it behind your back.  You then pulled out another blaster pistol and crept toward your bedroom door.  Taking a breath, you opened the door, and leaped into the living room, gun raised.

           To your surprise, you found Captain Phasma in full uniform with a blaster across her chest standing perfectly still.

            “Captain,” you greeted, lowering your blaster, “you surprised me.”

           “I must ask you to come with me,” she said sternly.  “General Hux wishes to speak with you.”

           Immediately, you wish you hadn’t lowered your blaster.

           “Did the he say why,” you asked, sounding confused.

           Phasma didn’t buy it for a second as she raised her blaster to you.

           “Put the pistol down on the table Lieutenant.”

           She didn’t need to say what would happen if you didn’t.  Slowly, you crossed the room, and placed the pistol on the coffee table between you and Phasma.  You then took a few steps back, keeping your hands up the entire time.  You could only hope she didn’t know about the blaster tucked into your pants.

           Keeping her blaster on you at all times, she took your pistol from the table and placed it on her belt.

           “When did you find out,” you asked, knowing full well playing dumb wouldn’t get you anywhere.

           “Last night,” she said, keeping her voice neutral.  “We’ve known there had been a leak for some time, but we could never get a location.  One of our analyst was finally able to break your code, telling us exactly who the leak was.”

           You frowned at the news, so the Resistance weren’t being as discrete as you thought.  You had hoped General Organa had the sense not to use all the information you gathered for fear of discovery.  On the other hand, it was very much like her to try and save as many people as possible.

           You absently looked behind Phasma shoulder, waiting for someone else beside her to enter, but nobody came.  Come to think of it, you hadn’t heard the usual clamor of Stormtrooper armor since you woke up.

           “Then why isn’t a squadron of Stormtroopers at my door?” you asked.

           Phasma didn’t say anything, but judging by her silence you had a fairly good guess.

           “This must be quite embarrassing for the general, if he can’t even trust your Stormtroopers to keep quiet” you said, stifling a laugh.

           “I was ordered to take you in quietly,” she said, her voice growing cold.  “Don’t make this more difficult than it has to be.”

           “No,” you conceded, lowering your hands.  “We mustn’t do that.”

           Phasma lowered her blaster slightly, and that was all you needed.

           In a flash, you pulled your hidden blaster out and shot Phasma’s hand, forcing her to drop her weapon.  You shot her once more in the chest, making her stumble back.  You knew the shot wouldn’t be enough to pierce her armor, but it definitely hurt. 

           You leaped onto the table between you just as Phasma pulled out the pistol she took from you earlier.  Before she could get a clean shot, you jumped at her, kicking her back with both feet causing you both hit the ground.

           Rolling over onto your stomach, you spotted her blaster a few feet away from you.  You reached out to grab it, only to feel a tug on your ankle, yanking you back.  You kicked wildly aiming for the hand around your ankle, and Phasma’s head if you could reach it. One solid kick and a yelp in pain released your ankle.  You took hold of the blaster, just as you felt the full weight of Phasma’s armor on top of you.  Twisting around, you hit Phasma across the face with the weapon, knocking her off you.  You scrambled back to your feet, pointing the blaster blindly in her direction.

           Phasma by this time had made it to her knees.  She looked to you and then back around to where your pistol lay.  She moved to the pistol, but you were faster.  In a few quick strides, you crossed the room and knocked the pistol away pointing Phasma’s blaster right at her head.

           “Stand down Captain,” you ordered.

           Phasma didn’t move.  For a moment, you though she might try for the blaster again, but she simply raised her hands and placed them behind her head.

           “Why,” she asked bitterly.

           “Why what?”

           “Why betray the First Order,” she said, slowly, doing everything in her power to keep the anger from taking over.  “You and your resistance cannot win.  You’re a talented officer, gifted even, so why waste yourself to the losing side?”

           “It doesn’t matter if it’s the winning or losing side,” you answered easily. “So long as it’s the right one.”

           She didn’t say anything more, but you could feel the hatred of her gaze behind her helmet.  

           “It doesn’t have to be like this,” you insisted.  “Come with me.  You’re a brilliant soldier and you know the moment the First Order no longer has use of you they’ll toss you aside just like every Stormtrooper you have ever commanded. You can have a life.”

           Once again she remained silent.  Every so carefully, her hands began to move from her helmet. 

           You stiffened, placing your finger of the trigger.

           She paused. Nobody moved.

           You could hear a pin drop.

           Then, slowly, once again, her hands lowered.  They didn’t go to her sides as you though they would.  Instead, they went under her helmet and pulled it off of her head.

           You were met my steely light blue eyes showing anger as you had never seen before.

           “ **I hate you** ,” she growled, no longer trying to keep her soldier’s stoicism. “Mark my words, I will be the one to kill you.”

           You continued to stare into her eyes.  You had hoped maybe to find something false in them, some semblance of remorse on how it all came to an end, but the only thing you were met with was pure, unadulterated hatred.

           “I don’t blame you,” you said defeated.

           You made a quick adjustment to the blaster, switching from kill to stun, and shot Phasma.

           She fell to the ground with a sharp thump.  You looked sadly at the figure, gently placing her blaster on the ground.  You walked to where you kicked your pistol and made your way to the door.

           Much to your relief, your initial assessment was correct. General Hux’s pride got the better of him.  He hadn’t ordered a lock down for fear of causing suspicion and asked Phasma to fetch you herself so his reputation would be intact.  How scandalous would it be to have the generals’ own secretary be a spy for the Resistance.

           You placed your pistol at your side and walked briskly down the hallway.  Faster than walking, but not so much as to cause alarm.  Anyone on the ship would know the general expected you to be prompt at all times.

           You made your way to the hanger bay without causing alarm and quickly scouted out a T-4a shuttle.  Luckily, it was early enough in the morning, so not many Stormtroopers were stationed around the ships.  Ducking under cover, you scurried you way across the room and sneaked onto the ship.

           You made your way to the cockpit, quickly prepping it for launch, when an alarm started blaring.

           Apparently Phasma was later than Hux had thought expectable. 

           “Attention crew,” you heard his voice call as you made your final adjustment. “This is General Hux. Lieutenant Y/L/N is to be placed under arrest.  You are ordered to capture you alive.  She must not be allowed to leave this ship.”

           As his last words echoed through the hanger bay, your ship lifted off the ground as you turned toward the exit. 

           The Stormtroopers caught on quickly and immediately began to open fire. The lazars bounced of the ship’s shielding as you fired back, providing a smoke screen, as you glided the ship out of the Finalizer. You crossed your fingers and hoped you were able to hit some of the Tie-Fighters and you began your hyper-space calculations.  A flash of green light across your haul told you there would be no such luck.

           You immediately dived, dodging the next round of firing by the skin of your teeth.

           T-4a shuttles weren’t nearly as maneuverable as Tie-Fighters and difficult to fire without a co-pilot.  You just needed to get clear to make the jump to hyper space.

           Green light flashed across your wings, singeing the edges.  You twisted out of your dive hoping to through the Tie-Fighers off, but you weren’t nearly fast enough.  They immediately followed your trajectory, coming up much closer than before.  You opened the rear lazar cannon and began firing blindly.  You were able to catch two by surprise, but the others quickly recovered and continued after you.

           Just as they came right on top of you, you heard the control consul beep.  Without a second thought, you hit the hyper drive.  The stars stretched into star lines and you were safe. 

* * *

 

           Phasma watched as your ship disappeared into hyper space from the Finalizer’s control room.  General Hux stood beside her, almost as angry as she was.

           “This is your doing,” he spat at her.  “You told me you could subdue them yourself.”

           “I was mistaken,” she said coldly under her mask.  “It will not happen again.”

           “What makes you think you’ll have another chance?”

           “Because I gave my word that they would die at my hand.”

           General Hux considered this for a moment, before nodding his head.

           “See that you do.”

           He walked off the bridge leaving Phasma to stare into empty space.  Yes, she would find you one day and when she did, you’d rue the day you ever called her friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you like this, check out my tumblr blog at https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com/
> 
> Request are open! Send me anything you want, or if you want sentence prompts I have some at   
> https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com/sentence-prompts
> 
> Please leave a kudos if you liked it and a comment even if you didn't


End file.
